sothern town (historia de mathew)
by noroxia
Summary: silent hill, harry mason, noroxia


souther town la historia de mathew jejeje espero y lo disfruten

Cierta vez en un lugar que no quisiera recordar ocurrieron ciertos eventos que son increíble para cualquiera de nosotros, me remontare poco a poco hablando hasta el mas íntimo de mis recuerdos, pero antes debo decirles que mi nombre es Mathew, todo comienza con una de mis extrañas caminatas en ésta ciudad atestadas de gente, con cada paso que doy me siento cada vez mas apretado por toda la cantidad de personas que transitan a diario, bueno todo comenzó una mañana de mayo el día no lo recuerdo muy bien por que todo se me hizo una pesadilla de dolor e infamia….

Pero para decirles alguna fecha les diré que todo ocurrió un día 6 de mayo, esa mañana Salí como siempre a relajarme caminando de aquí para allá, pero a la vuelta de mi "relax" como lo llamo yo, paso algo que dio vuelta mis sentidos, todo el cielo y el aire parecían mas pesados como si una gran cantidad de energía estuviera sobre mis hombros pero pensé todo esto debe de ser cosa mía no fue hasta que llego la noche cuando me sentí raro, tome una pequeña siesta en mi cama luego de un par de horas desperté con un silencio ensordecedor y una oscuridad profunda trate de encender mi lámpara que está al lado de mi cama pero está no se encendió –¿que raro?- me dije -¿un corte de luz?- no le tomé el peso a la situación, tomé mi linterna y me la puse en la chaqueta negra que traía puesta, Salí a buscar a mi abuela con la que vivía en aquel tiempo pero no estaba en su recamara la busque alrededor de la casa pero no la hallé por ninguna parte, lo que me llamo la atención en aquella noche fue que en la calle no se veía ninguna persona caminando así que decidí tomar mi auto y fui a la casa de un tío mío que alo mejor savia que estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad, por cierto yo me había mudado hace muy poco tiempo a esta ciudad pero me habían dicho que sucedían cosas extrañas aquí. Conduje hasta la casa de mi tío sin ningún problema cosa rara por que no divisé ningún automóvil camino a allá, cuando llegue no había nadie dentro de la casa a todo esto aún seguía la oscuridad casi tan completa como es cerrar los ojos, casi tan terrible como entrar a un ataúd y saber que a uno lo están enterrando vivo es una oscuridad muy seca y a la vez muy intrigante, me dije a mi mismo –¿ha ya!- sé dónde puedo encontrar gente- pensé en mis desesperados intentos de encontrar a alguien –iré al hospital- es donde trabajo es raro que por primera vez quisiera ir a ese lugar sin sentir sueño, encaminé mi automóvil hacia allá cuando llegue no había luz tampoco es extraño por que todo el hospital cuenta con una red de energía eléctrica en caso de corte, al entrar me lleve una gran sorpresa no encontré a nadie mientras caminaba por las independencias del lugar no deje de notar lo extraño que se veía todo, el lugar estaba desecho como si hubiera estado abandonado durante años sin que nadie lo aseara, el metal estaba oxidado, las camillas también tenían un oxido muy raro, el suelo estaba manchado con cosas como verdosas entre otras, fui justo a donde yo hago mis deberes fui a la sala de "medicina" a buscar a una compañera de trabajo ella se llamaba Cristina era muy buena amiga y yo sabia que estaba en horas de servicio cuando llegue no deje de impactarme no solo por el echo de que no había nadie mas que yo sino que también por que ví algo que me sacudió completamente mi cerebro, lo que presencie fue lo mas brutal de los asesinatos, yo en mis años de trabajo he visto cosas brutales por que mi trabajo es así pero la abominación que vi no es de ese mundo, -¿¡dios mío que ocurrió aquí¡?-por toda la planta en donde trabajo habían extraños símbolos dibujados con sangre símbolos que no entendí excepto uno el símbolo era el que se llama "la cruz de mercurio" es un signo que lo tienen algunos médicos en sus chaquetas de este hospital, pero por ahora eso no tenia la menor importancia ya que la carnicería que se había desatado allí era peor que un matadero de ganado. después de lamentarme del echo me di cuenta que la sangre con la que estaban dibujados los símbolos era la sangre de mis compañeros de trabajo estaban cortados de una forma muy rara me llamo especialmente un cadáver ya que dos de ellos estaban colgados y desollados y otros dos estaban en camillas con unas estacas en sus vientres, el cadáver que me llamó la atención fue que era una mujer al darla vuelta me arme de valor y mire quien era, la mire con horror ya que el cadáver era mi amiga, Cristina mi amiga la verdad es que digo que es única por que nadie en este maldito trabajo me dirigía la palabra lloré por su muerte pero también por que estaba asustado de lo que estaba ocurriendo Salí de aquella sala y un olor a podrido llenaba el ambiente un olor nauseabundo mezclado con el aroma que trae la muerte consigo no quise averiguar pero sin embargo la averiguación llego hacia mí, el olor provenía de la sala de neonatología cuando entre habían bebés colgados y destripados por toda la sala al centro de la sala había un "halo" es un aparato que ayuda a los bebés cuando nacen con problemas respiratorios, estaba encendido lo mire y dentro de la cuna estaba una muñeca ensangrentada con símbolos parecidos a los que vi en la otra sala aún no había luz estaba oscuro me desespere y corrí hacia la salida del hospital llegue y me encontré un mensaje escrito con piel humana el mensaje decía así: "eres el séptimo de siete, eres el cero de nada, cree en lo que tus ojos han de creer, y si no crees a la iglesia de veras correr", al leer eso sentí que no iba a ser la única vez que estuviese en ese lugar por que me dio una corazonada de que mas tarde debería volver, no entendí nada del mensaje pero me dije a mi mismo –a lo mejor "eso" tiene razón iré a la iglesia a averiguar que ocurre en esta ciudad-.

Me dirigí hacia el auto y me sorprendió que este no funcionara era como si alguien averiara el motor intencionalmente, no me quedo otro remedio que caminar, dirigí mis pasos entre la oscuridad observe una silueta emocionado llame a esa "persona" sin embargo no contesto grite mas fuerte diciendo -¡oiga quien es usted!- me acerque hacia aquella "persona" siempre aterrado por la oscuridad que lo impregnaba todo después de tanto seguirla llegue a un callejón y en el había una especie de teatro del miedo todo con olor a carne descompuesta y lleno de camillas y sillas de ruedas con cadáveres quemados y el individuo que seguí no era nada mas que una criatura mas horrible que el ser mas repugnante del infierno era una masa amorfa con piernas y sin brazos no tenia cara pero si tenia la cabeza en el pecho tenia algo que parecía el corazón y latía de una forma repugnante ya que cada latido salía grandes cantidades de sangre, me asqueé quise salir de aquel callejón pero grande fue mi sorpresa ese ser no estaba solo habían mas y trataron de dañarme sin saber que hacer corrí con todas mis fuerzas por donde había entrado encontré cerrado las criaturas me rodearon pero antes de que todo se me oscureciera vi un hombre crucificado entremedio de alambres con púas y cortado a la mitad y me dijo –"eres el séptimo de un linaje de de seis que han descubierto el pecaminoso y tortuoso sendero de la realidad yo fui el numero dos de los descubridores….- sin decirme mas sentí un frío horrible mientras esas criaturas me torturaban con sus repugnantes gritos de terror.

Desperté confundido por lo que me ocurrió me dolía la cabeza y me sentía raro al mirar alrededor ví que ya no estaba oscuro y que era de día, sin embargo estaba nublado y con neblina apenas si se podía ver hacia la calle después de un rato de examinar detenidamente me dije –esto es una iglesia, valla quien lo diría llegué a donde quería, el problema es ¿Cómo?- en medio de mis pensamientos una voz femenina me interrumpió era una señora como de unos cuarenta años, vestía un traje completamente oscuro y largo, físicamente era flaca con unos ojos exaltados, ella me dijo –menos mal que llegaste a mí antes de que ellos te absorbiesen el alma, te salve y me debes un favor- yo le dije -¿un favor?, que clase de favor?- ella respondió –solo necesito que busques una llave la clave esta en una escuela si traes la llave te explicare lo que deseas saber de por que te esta ocurriendo todo esto y de por que todos se han ido- yo con una voz un poco alta le dije –¡¿ido?! todos los que conozco están muertos- -paciencia trae la llave y te diré lo que nenecitas saber- me dejo mudo un instante y se marcho de la iglesia bueno me dije –tendré que ir a la escuela a buscar esa llave, pero…que escuela es- Salí extrañado y un mensaje en el piso me decía "sigue las flechas y encontraras tu camino hacia la educación" caminé un poco y llegue a lo que parecía un centro comercial pensé que quizás necesitaría algunas cosas para defenderme de esos seres que me habían atacado anteriormente así que me puse a buscar entremedio de esos locales que por cierto estaban como abandonados los vidrios de las vitrinas estaban rotas, las latas que cubrían los locales comerciales estaban cubiertos de oxido, busque sin apuro algo y encontré un par de cosas unas baterías para mi linterna, un bolso, y en una armería que estaba desecha por lo demás encontré un arma automática y unas cuantas cajas de balas agarre todo eso y Salí del centro comercial. El bolso me lo puse al lado derecho de la cintura, las cosas cayeron sin problemas dentro del bolso, en medio de la niebla me apareció una silueta que no me era distinta fui hacia ella y era ese ser de nuevo y estaba con compañía tomé el arma y dispare hasta que descargue el arma al recargar los seres se fueron gritando y yo diría que hasta asustados y no por mis balas ni por mí si no por algo mas siniestro a mi alrededor todo se comenzó a oscurecer caí al piso con un dolor de cabeza y con una sensación nauseabunda, al recuperar la conciencia me encontraba en la misma calle pero oscuro prendí mi linterna mire en todas direcciones en el piso un pentagrama con esos símbolos que aún no sabia que significaban de repente un ruido fuerte llamo mi atención esta vez era otra clase de criatura era mas grande y mas fuerte sus piernas parecían de acero su cara estaba tapada por una clase de mascara de acero su cuerpo estaba cortado completamente, no emitía ruido pero tenia una clase de cuchillo descomunalmente grande y bajo sus pies habían cabezas de personas y salían miles de arañas, gusanos era una escena realmente asquerosa, después de ver al monstruo decidí correr pero me encontré en una situación muy difícil de la nada aparecieron rejas que cerraban toda la calle y solo había una tienda abierta rápidamente entre allí mientras esa cosa me perseguía por todas partes sediento de sangre, cerré la puerta de la tienda al darme vuelta un bulto me llamo la atención era una persona en la muralla un mensaje escrito en lo que parecía sangre seca este decía: "confía en el poder de este sable" –¿sable?- me dije mientras los golpeteos del monstruo sonaban fuertemente contra la puerta de metal, mire hacia el medio de la sala y ese bulto como lo había visto yo era otro cadáver y tenia una especie de katana enterrada en el estomago, me acerque y retire del cuerpo la espada, tome un trapo y la limpie de la sangre que tenia una vez limpia mire que tenia un signo distintos a todos los otros que había visto antes abajo estaba una vaina para guardar el sable estaba en todo eso y de repente entró el monstruo me ataco con una furia incontenible, sin perder el tiempo tome mi arma de fuego y dispare seguido contra aquella abominación no dio resultado me quede sin balas no me quedo mas remedio que pelear con el sable fue una pelea como nunca antes había peleado me hice muchas heridas durante el combate pero logre vencer lo corte desde el hombro atravesando todo su cuerpo hasta alcanzar a cercenar el hígado esa cosa callo al suelo gritando horriblemente desde mi punto de vista se podían observar los intestinos del monstruo y como sangraba copiosamente Salí de aquel lugar las rejas ya no estaban Salí de allí aterrado y sangrando por mis heridas yo veía como brotaba la sangre de mis brazos pensé -Ho dios así es como voy a morir?- En manos de algo que no se lo que es…- perdí la conciencia.

Pasaron un par de horas cálculo yo pero no estaba seguro del tiempo por que mi reloj se rompió en la batalla, después de un rato me concentre nuevamente en la misión que me había dado esa extraña mujer, mis heridas seguían igual sangrando mucho suerte para mi que justo en el rincón que quede desmayado había una farmacia claro estaba como todo en el resto de la ciudad abandonada y un poco siniestra, entre a la farmacia tome el equipo de curación el único que había me cercioré de que estuviera en buenas condiciones me hice un vendaje no muy bueno pero al menos me detuvo el sangrado tome un par de cosas mas de aquella botica milagrosa para mi, ya que era lo único que se podía conseguir en aquellas condiciones infrahumanas en la que me encontraba, seguí mi camino a la escuela llegue allí para sorpresa mía al terminar mi tortuoso camino me encontré con una escuela muy horrenda por fuera pensé para mi mismo –¡no me quiero imaginar lo que me espera adentro!- luego de lamentarme me arme de mi espada por que intuí que algo horrendo me esperaba dentro del recinto abrí la puerta y camine lo mas sigilosamente posible para poder internarme en aquella escuela, después de un rato de mucho caminar me decidí entrar a una sala de clases para observar, trate de entrar pero estaba cerrada de echo no era la única cerrada por que revisando sala por sala todas estaban cerradas excepto una de un corredor la puerta era distinta a las otras para empezar no tenia un manilla para poder entrar y lo que me llamo la atención es que alrededor del marco estaban de nuevo esos extraños símbolos al entrar me encontré con una persona sin brazos y sin una pierna la pierna faltante era la izquierda y estaba en una posición de boca abajo, me aterre de verlo no solo por el echo de verlo en esas condiciones si no por que estaba vivo y al verme me dijo –"eres el séptimo de un linaje de de seis que han descubierto el pecaminoso y tortuoso sendero de la realidad yo fui el numero uno de los descubridores….

-al decirme esto me sentí expulsado de aquel salón por una fuerza tremenda me golpee la cabeza la puerta no se cerro y vi que aquel sujeto le comenzaron a salir de la boca unos bichos indescriptibles nunca los había visto yo en mi vida, los vomitaba con mucha violencia eran millones aterrado cerré la puerta y corrí por el patio de la escuela hasta la otra ala de la escuela sin perder el tiempo entre hay para encontrarme con unos pequeños monstruos eran unas bestias abominables y estaban cubiertas de carne podrida solo tenían un ojo en el rostro y a pesar de la falta de boca gritaban como si un gato fuese torturado eran muchos tome mi sable y comenzó la pelea contra esas criaturas cercene y ellos también me atacaban con unas garras en sus extremos de sus brazos me atacaban sin cesar pese a eso yo tampoco di tregua maté a cuanto pude sin embargo me seguían apareciendo mas y mas decidí arrancar de allí estaba peligroso si me quedaba mucho mas tiempo me podían eliminar así que tome la ruta siguiente de la escuela hasta llegar a un corredor que me llevaba a la sala de gimnasia del recinto, mis pasos temblorosos y cubiertos de sangre sumado a la fatiga me hicieron caer descanse pero allí estaban esos gritos nuevamente diciéndome que se venían aproximando asustado trate de salir por una ventana lamentablemente esta estaba cerrada con alambre y con lo que parecían entrañas me acorralaron nuevamente.

No di mi brazo a torcer pelee nuevamente después de casi unos veinte minutos de pelea calculo y mirando que el piso estaba chorreado de sangre mía y de ellos del suelo comenzó a salir fuego los pequeños cadáveres se fueron quemando rápidamente hasta volverse carbón uno a uno, Salí del gimnasio al salir no pude dejar de notar que el fuego se extinguió como magia, de pronto unas flechas dibujadas en el suelo las seguí estas me condujeron hasta un baño era el de mujeres supuestamente el de las alumnas al entrar aparte del olor nauseabundo de la carne podrida salía un extraño vapor del piso, las flechas sin embargo me llevaron hasta la entrada de un cubículo al abrirlo decía un mensaje en la pared del baño "mira y veras la llave que buscas, si no miras serás el cobarde y me burlare de tu alma" mire dentro y había una cabeza cortada estaba calva y escrito en su piel decía "ábreme como un melón" saque cuidadosamente la cabeza la puse en el piso tome mi sable y la corte dentro estaba una llave de oro muy rara y cuando la mire cuidadosamente tenia un signo y al otro lado de la llave había un dibujo de un caballo parecido a un centauro, sentí un grito de una niña en el sótano de la escuela tuve que correr para llegar a aquel lugar la puerta era de metal y no se abrió estaba oxidada y muy apretada y esos gritos me desesperaban, patee la puerta fuertemente hasta abrirla dentro había un inmundo lugar lleno de metal y ese vapor que vi en el baño eran unos hierros que estaban al rojo vivo hacia una calor de los mil demonios, busque la niña y no la encontré por ningún lado dándome por vencido Salí pero la puerta por donde entre ya no está en su lugar habían unos barrotes de metal atrás mío se sintió un estruendo impactante mire y era un monstruo sin igual parecía un caballo igual al de la llave tenia dos cabezas y en el hombro derecho tenia un cuello que sangraba mucho como si en ese lugar antes hubiese una cabeza, tome mi arma de fuego y le dispare cuanto pude ese monstruo escupía acido que era muy toxico y con olor a azufre, cada disparo que daba el animal gritaba como un cerdo cuando es sacrificado, se me acercaba cada ves mas se me habían agotado las balas y no me quedo otra que pelear con mi sable, trate de tirar un sablazo en dirección a su cabeza y este detuvo con su propia mano la espada, sangro mucho pero no pude cortarle sus dedos, me golpeo en el pecho y me mando a volar muy lejos de el lugar de donde estaba dejándome muy mal herido se comenzó a acercar paso a paso para darme el golpe final en ese entonces me apareció un libro en su portada mal trecha decía: "oicconiuqe led rodahceca" sin saber que diablos significaba eso tome el libro y algo dentro de mi me decía que leyera aquel libro lo abrí buscando alguna frase que me ayudara a vencer al caballo, mientras tanto el monstruo se acercaba mas y mas hacia mi corrí hacia el otro lado de la habitación y una frase que chorreaba en sangre y las hojas enmohecidas : "rodeaerc ogam ut ol et salbeinit sal ed res ereum" lo leí casi gritando y perdiendo la voz haber que pasaba, el monstruo comenzó a dar chillidos espantosos de dolor del estomago y de los ojos le comenzó a salir mucho fuego el lugar se inundo de humo un humo tan negro que parecía una cortina que no dejaba ver ni siquiera las manos, en ese escenario de espanto en el que me encontraba el libro que había recogido también se comenzó a hacer humo, me desmaye nuevamente pensé que moriría intoxicado por la gran cantidad de monóxido expelido por el ser ese que se quemaba antes de caer me dije –si quedo vivo llevare esta llave donde la señora que me la pidió para que me explique todo…-.

Desperté en el sótano de la escuela estaba oscuro pero ya no había indicio de la pelea que tuve hace un momento lo que me pareció raro es que la katana estaba con un poco de sangre y estaba tirada justo en donde supongo yo, estaba el horrible caballo, estaba tan confundido por la situación que decidí revisarme las heridas y tal como lo sospeche estaban a medio curar, al salir del caldero todo estaba en calme nuevamente estaba claro pero nublado y con esa espesa neblina que no dejaba ver demasiado, me decidí ir donde la señora para entregarle la llave y que me digiera todo lo que ocurría pero enseguida me pregunte –donde podrá estar?- Salí de la escuela y tal como había sucedido anteriormente me encontré con un mensaje escrito en un papel azul y con letras verdes "busca en la casa del incidente" al lado de esa misma hoja había un diario con la siguiente noticia "4 de enero, la casa ubicada en la calle Graham se incendio casi por completo dejando solo restos y el sótano, fuentes cercanas al suceso dicen que en ese lugar se practicaba hechicería, el incendio abría comenzado por un vela que habría quedado encendida, aunque los bomberos y personal experto no estaría demasiado de acuerdo ya que en el sótano hay una especie de halo echo de cenizas aun se investiga el caso", sin mas que agregarle al asunto me guarde el trozo de diario en mi bolso y fui a la dirección indicada por el periódico paso tras paso me acordaba de lo que me había ocurrido anteriormente y por mas que trataba de razonar no comprendía ninguno de los hechos que me ocurrieron, finalmente llegue a la casa abrí y entre a mirar y allí estaba la señora sentada en un sillón muy raro y antes de yo poder decirle nada me dijo con una voz rasposa –ya veo me haz traído la llave, bien echo, déjame la llave sobre ese mesón- deje la llave en donde me indico y le dije –te traje lo que me pediste ahora dime lo que quiero saber- asintió y me respondió –la verdad esta muy cerca de ti de echo esta tan cerca de ti que ya solo te falta unir las piezas de este rompecabezas- la miré y dije –de que rayos me hablas, que rompecabezas? he estado peleando contra esas cosas haciéndome heridas muy graves ahora dime!- se levanto del sillón tomo la llave y solo dijo esto –revisa esta casa completa y luego dirígete al mercado central y luego encuéntrame en el hospital en el sótano- y se marcho, bien no pensé en nada en ese momento y hice lo que ella me indico empecé a revisar centímetro a centímetro aquel lugar, subí al segundo piso y nada interesante había allí excepto un cuadro en el cual había una niña al lado de ella estaba aquella extraña señora y en su mano estaba el mismo libro que yo había leído para destrozar al caballo y mas extraño aun había un viejo calendario y estaba una fecha "4 de enero" la parte del año estaba rasgada "4 de enero" la parte del año estaba rasgada eso es lo que encontré arriba en el ático, al bajar al sótano me hallé con un altar unos cirios grandes y una especie de copa adentro había lo que parecía vino pero muy oscuro y en el piso estaban unos signos y un circulo que parecía quemado desde su base una placa de oro con una frase rarísima que decía "letoh ainrofilac" con alguna clase de cerradura al lado, no le tome mucha importancia subí al primer piso había un sillón que consideraba muy cómodo y decidí descansar un rato deje mi bolso al lado del sillón y me metí al baño a mojarme la cara un poco, luego me recosté y me quede dormido, soñé muchas cosas que eran extrañas para mi pero ciertamente eran como recuerdos que he vivido anteriormente recuerdo que mi sueño trató sobre un ingreso al hospital en la parte de urgencias y vi sobre la camilla a un pequeño cuerpo recostado y humeando y que se quejaba mucho quise atender pero tres médicos y dos enfermeras no me dejaron ni siquiera acercarme de echo ellos se llevaron el pequeño cuerpo a la parte baja del hospital, solamente ellos bajaron a mi ni a mis compañeros los dejaron bajar, lo que mas me llamo la atención es que en sus chaquetas estaba ese signo de la cruz de mercurio, días después se dio un comunicado a todo el personal del hospital que "solo los que porten la cruz de mercurio en sus chaquetas podrán bajar el resto no puede y si llegasen a bajar serán despedidos y sancionados" esas imágenes que vinieron como recuerdos malditos me hicieron despertar. Desperté estaba tal cual, incluso llegue a pensar que se pondría oscuro al despertar pero menos mal que todo estaba "normal", me dije a mi mismo –me dirigiré al mercadillo ese para ve que acontece allí- tomé mis cosas y me dispuse a salir camine un par de pasos en la puerta de la calle había un mapa botado justo en la salida lo mire y estaba justo dos direcciones el mercadillo central y la estación de policía, partí casi corriendo al mercadillo sin novedades de monstruos en el camino hasta que llegue afuera con grandes letras decía: "mercado central" al entrar me di cuenta de que todo estaba abandonado, trate de buscar un puesto comercial que estuviera abierto y me tope con una carnicería cada paso en que me acercaba al local todo se hacia mas oscuro y mas tenebroso como si un aura de penumbra trastocara el local completo cada vez mas cerca cada vez una sensación mas asfixiante se sentía en aquel lugar hasta el punto en que todo estaba negro me vi en la obligación de prender mi linterna y lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue un lema escrito en sangre justo en donde estaba la lista de precios esté decía: "cinco son los torturados cuatro son los mentirosos solo uno sabe la verdad parcial de los hechos" al leer esto me sentí extrañado, por que no solo tenia relación con lo que yo quería saber sino que también estaba fuertemente ligado a las palabras de aquella extraña mujer, un rastro de sangre me condujo hasta un mesón de carnicero en donde un cuchillo yacía enterrado sobre dicha mesa otra nota escrita con trozos de carne. "corta a uno, deja a otros cuatro, desde las entrañas saldrá lo que buscas, cuidado!", -cuidado con que?- no me importo y tomé el cuchillo y dispuse a cortar –pero cortar que?- de la nada cinco conservadoras de cristal tal como vitrinas se le encendieron las luces y dentro un cadáver por conservadora en total cinco cuerpos estaban descompuestos habían moscas por todas partes, lo siguiente que pensé fue quien de estos cinco sujetos será el que debo cortar busque alguna pista sobre ellos y no encontré nada salvo una pequeña nota esta decía: "mira alrededor tuyo busca en donde el ruido se hace intenso y donde las palabras dichas una vez se deben poner en un altar" al terminar esa oración se sintió un golpe dentro de un casillero como si un animal estuviera encerrado era un golpe desesperando me acerque rápidamente a ver que era lo que había en ese lugar abrí el casillero y un hombre colgado de cabeza tal como la carta del tarot "el colgado" amarrado de un pie con las manos atadas a su espalda me hablo con un tono desesperado me dijo -"eres el séptimo de un linaje de de seis que han descubierto el pecaminoso y tortuoso sendero de la realidad yo fui el numero tres de los descubridores…., el numero que buscas es cuatro!- al decirme esto esa persona se comenzó a podrir desde dentro, se le salían trozos de la cara rápidamente se le comenzaron a descomponer las manos, se hacia pedazos, desde su estomago salían moscas y larvas, cerré ese casillero mientras esa persona gritaba y gritaba desesperadamente hasta que ya no grito mas, el ultimo sonido que se escucho fue como si un pedazo pesado chocara contra la lata del casillero haciéndolo tumbarse yo corrí naturalmente me detuve a pensar en lo que me dijo -¿el numero cuatro?, ¿que abra querido decir?, mmm supongo que se refería a uno de esos cadáveres bien tendré que actuar aunque no me va a gustar mucho además presiento que algo horrible se acerca- tome el cuchillo y abrí la conservadora numero cuatro y me dispuse a abrir el estomago del muerto, el cuchillo tenia un filo despampanante cortaba como si la piel del sujeto fuese mantequilla caliente, llegue al estomago, en el estomago estaba un cuadernillo envuelto en una bolsa plástica y en la parte de afuera decía "léeme", abrí la bolsa saque el cuadernillo y me dispuse a leer el librillo ese "ella es una iluminada ha recibido un poder asombroso s algo que no todos los días se puede obtener hablare con los médicos mas prestigiosos de la ciudad para que la puedan mantener viva después del ritual…" di vuelta la pagina al hacerlo un temblor sacudió el mercadillo, sin pensarlo guarde el librillo y quise ver que ocurría, una descomunal sombra a lo lejos se divisaba y me gritaba con unos gruñidos muy extraños, mire hacia atrás y los cadáveres de las conservadora estaban reviviendo eran como zombis estaba acorralado y como tenia ese gran cuchillo en mi mano y los que mas cerca mío estaban eran los zombis no dude y comencé a pelear los dos primeros los rebané como queso los otros dos se me abalanzaron sobre mi espalda trate de quitármelos de encima un buen rato hasta que uno de ellos cayo al piso tome mi katana y se la enterré en la cabeza el otro aún seguía sobre mí tenia sus manos frías sobre mi cuello así que con el cuchillo le corté una mano hay callo al piso gritando un lenguaje un tanto incoherente decía algo como: "ereum ecuior o abs a vea…" una infinidad de cosas de ese estilo, bueno desesperado le corté la cabeza con mi cuchillo pesqué la katana que aún seguía enterrada en el otro cuerpo y traté de salir del mercadillo ya que el otro monstruo seguía acechando y aunque estaba un tanto lejos de mi se acercaba lento pero firme todas las salidas estaban bloqueadas por toneladas de escombros, una voz en mi cabeza me decía "vence esa abominación para salir de allí" me dije –bien no tengo balas, pero me queda la katana y este cuchillo- corrí contra el monstruo empuñando el cuchillo al acercarme miré con detalle aquel ser tenia unos ojos completamente rojos incluso hasta la esclera era de un rojo intenso, su boca estaba tapada, su cuerpo estaba envuelto con alambres y estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas sus piernas estaban con miles de fracturas expuestas es decir que se veían sus huesos, sus brazos y manos eran mas o menos largos con respecto a su cuerpo, le tire el primer ataque hacia sus costillas pero lo detuvo con los alambres raro por que pareciese que él controlara los alambres a su voluntad, luego me envolvió con alambres alrededor de todo mi cuerpo haciendo una especie de jaula con la cual me encerró, el monstruo se acercaba hacia mí y de sus manos le crecieron unas uñas enormes y me las trataba de enterrar lo esquivaba como podía hasta que me empezó a aprisionar contra ese alambrado me faltaba el aire, y me acorde que aquel cuchillo que había recogido anterior mente tenia mucho filo lo tome de mi bolso y con mucho dificultad corte un alambre y luego otro y así sucesivamente hasta que ese ser me zamarreó y me lanzo lejos, nuevamente se me empezó a acercar contra mí, su silla de ruedas estaba muy oxidada y se escuchaba donde el estaba así que se me ocurrió un ultimo intento de tratar de matarlo apagué mi linterna y me quede inmóvil y dentro mío me dije –si esto no funciona no se que mas are- el ser se confundió no me veía pero yo si lo lograba escuchar por su silla oxidada además del ruido de sus alambres que arrastraba sin cesar, entre la sofocante oscuridad trate de hacerme una idea de donde estaría paso a paso me fui acercando a un bulto que divisé en las sombras –espero que sea él- lo tome por sorpresa y le enterré el cuchillo, para poder ver bien encendí un rato la luz y efectivamente era él, para mi fortuna el monstruo se me presento e el centro del mercadillo y en ese lugar no había ninguna cosa que me interrumpiese, al darle la primera estocada le di la segunda, le di la tercera el monstruo se dio la vuelta y me tiro muchos metros contra una ventana me golpee fuerte contra el muro mi linterna callo cerca de un cuerpo descompuesto y justo al lado de el estaba tirada una escopeta recortada de dos cañones, no sabia usar ese aparejo pero no me importo la desesperación hace que uno aprenda cosas increíbles, no sé como rayos pero abrí para revisar si tenia balas, mientras tanto ese horrible ruido de ruedas oxidadas seguía asechando afuera, la escopeta tenia solo un cartujo bueno el otro estaba disparado revise rápidamente la tienda y encontré tres cartuchos mas cargue la escopeta y esta era lo suficiente mente pequeña como para caer en mi bolso Salí a enfrentarlo con mi cuchillo en mano lo ataque y tal como pensé que sucedería me amarró con sus alambres y suerte que me dejo una mano suelta le tire el cuchillo en el centro del pecho este se enterró hasta la mitad, mientras el monstruo se veía el cuchillo saque rápidamente la escopeta y la apunte contra su cabeza y dije –espanto asqueroso tienes que morir!- dispare seguidamente la mitad de su rostro y su cabeza volaron quedando solo la otra mitad este me soltó mientras hacia unos ruidos raros recargue la escopeta y le apunte nuevamente contra lo que quedaba de su cabeza de nuevo y sin basilar dispare y se quedó totalmente sin cabeza mientras tanto del piso salían unos gusanos que se comían el cuerpo sin vida lentamente todo a mi alrededor comenzó a tomar una nueva forma estaba retornando la luz me devolví a la carnicería cerré fuertemente los ojos y esperé a que todo volviera a ser normal al abrir los ojos todo estaba tal como estaba, claro como siempre todo nublado, en completo silencio y con mucha niebla di un suspiro y me dije -gracias a dios que termino toda esta tontería ahora tengo que ir al hospital a encontrarme con la señora-.

Salí del mercadillo sintiéndome aliviado pero no tranquilo del todo por que una cosa media extraña presentía, al fin y al cabo es todo lo que pude hacer para salir de allí, bien me dije –es hora de que sepa la verdad, pero antes terminare de leer el librillo que saque de aquel muerto- busque entremedio de la neblina y me encontré un local abierto era una estación de policía entré y abrí una serie de puertas hasta que ayee una que no tenia seguro me metí para ver lo que había dentro, para suerte mía sobre una mesa estaba un paquete completo de cartuchos de escopeta así que recargue y me guarde el resto en mi bolso me senté en una silla empolvada y vieja y me dispuse a leer en donde había quedado "…ritual que llama al alma a un festín de deliciosas presas, quema lo terrenal dejando solamente la pura la esencia de esto es con el fervor con que se llama a esta bestia que nos ayudará a tener una vida eterna y sin limites" –¿no se de que estará hablando y que ritual menciona?, pero algo me dice que esto se relaciona con ese incendio que leí en aquel periódico pero bueno será mejor que me valla de aquí- me paré de la silla y tropecé con un papel policial estaba fechado con el día y mes 4 de enero que decía : "lo ocurrido aquel día me extraño, no solo por que los bomberos al sacar el único cuerpo que estaba en aquella casa se lo entregaron a la ambulancia y esta se la llevaron muy rápido sin dar ninguna información al respecto, solo tomaron el cuerpo y se fueron, alcance a ver dos enfermeras que se llevaron al cuerpo" el año en que se redacto esa carta tampoco estaba, -bien- me dije –esto creo que empieza a tomar forma de algún modo u otro creo que tengo que ver con esto aunque no estoy seguro del como- estaba pensando en eso cuando de repente una sombra afuera estaba merodeando se escuchaban estridores –Ho no, de nuevo no!- mire hacia fuera agarrando fuertemente mi cuchillo, vi dos formas eran como unos gorilas grandes con largas manos y brazos muy fuertes, el primero destruyo la ventana de la estación de policía ingreso aullando ferozmente me tiro contra el piso me trató de ahorcar mi cuchillo debido al golpe cayo muchos metros mas allá y mi bolso también así que estaba desarmado completamente el otro "gorila" estaba cerca tal como un buitre esperando su cena, en medio de mi desesperación no me quedo otra que patear al gorila ese con mis piernas hasta que me soltase, una vez que me lo quité de encima corrí tan fuerte y rápido como pude para alcanzar mi bolso, lo alcancé y saque mi katana, al segundo ataque se la enterré en el estomago del animalejo y sangro bastante dejándome el otro para pelear me "miraba" pese a que no tenia ojos ya que en su rostro se veía una especie de boca, empuñe con una mano la katana y suavemente saque la escopeta y la escondí detrás de mi espalda con el fin de que se me acercara le grite desafiante –acércate si es que te atreves bestia inmunda!- salto con una ira que me asusto un poco cuando ya estaba cerca de mi saque la escopeta y le volé un brazo, el brazo de la bestia cayo un metro mas allá la sangre le corría a borbotones recargue mi escopeta y Salí por la ventana que las mismas bestias habían roto hace un momento, corrí lo mas lejos que pude de ese lugar hasta llegar a un almacén en donde vendían abarrotes, en ese momento tenia un hambre terrible así que decidí sacar algunas cosas para comer saque algunas latas de atún y las abrí pero antes e cercioré de que no estuvieran fuera de fecha de vencimiento y para sorpresa mía esas latas estaban fechadas con 4/01/.. El año no estaba escrito me pareció raro era como si todo se hubiese detenido ese día en especial.

Seguí mi camino hacia el hospital camine rápido para tratar de no toparme con esas cosas, a lo lejos divise mi auto estaba tal cual como lo había dejado pero esta vez estaban los vidrios pintados de negro no se veía ningún centímetro hacia dentro trate de abrirlo para ver su interior y estaba cerrado como si alguien lo hubiese cerrado desde su interior para no dejarme entrar le iba a disparar al vidrio pero pensé –no debo de gastar balas inútilmente no se con que cosa me encuentre dentro de ese lugar por lo pronto mejor será que deje todo tal cuál está-, subí por las escaleras hasta entrar a la sala de espera todo estaba absolutamente arruinado y viejo pastoso y asqueroso, camine sin mucho problema ya que yo trabajaba hay así que me sabia el lugar de memoria excepto el sótano, el único método que sabia yo para llegar hasta ese lugar era por medio del ascensor pero por lo visto no había electricidad, la segunda alternativa eran las escaleras pero por donde se bajaba, me dije –será mejor que busque un mapa para saber por donde bajar- caminando llegue hasta la parte de esterilización y estaba abarrotada de cosas menos una puerta era la puerta que llevaba hasta donde esta el autoclave que es como un horno que se utiliza para esterilizar materiales médicos, la puerta del autoclave estaba media abierta cuando la iba abrir se abrió sola y dentro había una especie de olla en la parte de afuera de la olla estaba un pequeño mensaje "hiérveme", la maquina estaba encendida raro por que el autoclave funciona con electricidad, le hice caso al mensaje cerré la puerta y puse la maquina en marcha, no alcanzo a pasar un minuto y todo se me comenzó a dar vueltas y poner oscuro caí al piso inconciente diría yo, al abrir mis ojos todo negro estaba delante de mí me levante prendí mi linterna y el autoclave estaba listo abrí la puerta y el mensaje de la olla había cambiado súbitamente ahora decía "ábreme" abrí y me encontré con el mapa completo del hospital y con la parte alternativa marcada para bajar al sótano comencé a seguir el mapa para llegar hasta el sitio en cuestión, desde el punto en que me encontraba me dirigí hasta el lugar que dentro de mi propio interior presentí que seria una inmunda pesadilla, caminando a través de los horripilantes pasillos completamente oscurecidos siempre acompañado de la única luz de mi linterna que me ha ayudado desde el principio de mi asombrosa y extraña "aventura" santo cielo estoy tan cerca de saber por que demonios estoy aquí en vez de estar en mi casa leyendo algún libro normal o alguna historia de amor hasta eso preferiría estar haciendo a estar lleno de bichos asquerosos y seres infernales…

En medio de mis pensamientos me encontré con la puerta del sótano, me pregunte enseguida – ¿para que esa extraña señora me abra mandado hasta acá?- giré la manilla de la puerta para poder ingresar pero esta estaba cerrada la empujé varias veces y en todas fallaba insistí tanto que desde la parte de arriba salió un papel amarillento tenia un mensaje escrito con unas letras verduscas "busca las tres pistas de entrada" me dije –ojala sea lo ultimo para salir de este mundo, pero ¿cual será la primera pista?-, en eso se escucho un gran estruendo y algo en mi interior me dijo anda hasta donde el ruido, el tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me concentré corrí hasta la primera pista que alo mejor seria ese gran ruido, corrí tan fuerte como pude unos pasos me detuvieron me fije bien entre penumbras observe unas horrendas criaturas que caminaban hacia donde estaba yo afortunadamente no todos los caminos del hospital estaban cortados así que no pelee contra ellos simplemente arranqué siempre mirando hacia atrás para tratar de perder a esos monstruosos seres corrí hasta que tropecé con una camilla ensangrentada en el interior había un cuerpo envuelto en vendaje no se distinguía muy bien ya que su rostro no se veía bien, el techo estaba oxidado y con un gran agujero de él colgaban muchos alambres, la camilla por otra parte estaba muy mal trecha supuse que se había caído del techo y que ese había sido el gran estruendo inspeccione la camilla de pies a cabeza nada raro tenia excepto que en la sabanilla que envolvía al cuerpo tenia un signo muy raro decidí guardar la sabanilla, continué caminando por los corredores del hospital enseguida encontré una puerta entreabierta era la sala de operaciones miré estaba todo muy desordenado y todos los equipos quirúrgicos colgaban del techo amarrados con lo que pareciesen ser entrañas me asquee me quise ir de ese pabellón pero de pronto se encendió la luz de la lámpara de la mesa de operaciones y se ilumino una botella de alcohol estaba llena y nueva, me acerque lentamente y la tome la guarde dentro de mi bolso me cercioré que no tuviera ninguna rotura para que no se derramara, abajo de donde estaba la botella había otro signo escrito en rojo lo miré unos instantes y de la nada se escucho que la puerta del la sala en donde me encontraba yo se cerró muy fuertemente llegando a asustarme camine rápidamente hacia la puerta la traté de abrir y no pude –se atoro!- dije desesperado y eso no fue todo de la nada unas cucarachas del tamaño de mi mano comenzaron a entrar por la ventana eran miles no atine a nada en ese minuto, creí que ese seria mi fin se me estaban acercando y mi linterna se apago la batería falló y los insectos ya no se acercaron mas se quedaron estáticos, con una delicadeza sobrehumana me acerque hacia la puerta y en medio de la oscuridad saque la batería de repuesto la reemplace me volví a meter la linterna en mi bolsillo y saque la escopeta para dispararle a la puerta atascada para que se abriese dispare y el cerrojo de la puerta se rompió patee con fuerza prendí mi linterna y corrí tan fuerte como pude, cansado quise parar para descansar, entré a la sala privada de un medico para darme un respiro me senté y comencé a observar los papeles tenia varios sobre la mesa pero uno me lamo la atención estaba firmado por tres doctores en su portada había escrito "archivo de exclusiva lectura, por el doctor Anderson" , el documento estaba dirigido a las enfermeras este decía así "estimadas enfermeras ha pasado casi un año de que nos llego la paciente que nos prometió una vida llena de lujos y la inmortalidad, sin embargo solo han pasado desgracias esa niña han muerto mucho de nuestros colegas y empleados de este hospital, mi familia también a pagado y eso que ni saben de esto, quizás este proyecto no es mas que solo una tontería así que yo y mis dos colegas abandonamos esa supuesta vida de felicidad a cambio de un alma pura, la cruz de mercurio debe ser devuelta …" la otra sección estaba rasgada así que esa fue toda la lectura al lado de ese archivo estaba una ficha clínica esta con algunas lecturas de signos vitales y de junto una anotación de la enfermera en jefe "esta niña tiene una fiebre muy alta consume casi diez litros de sangre a diario sin contar los sueros que se le ponen para mantener su hemodinamia normal, esto se nos esta saliendo de control, creo que hubiera sido mejor mantenernos fuera de esto, además aquí en el lugar que la tenemos están sucediendo cosas muy extrañas…" el resto fue arrancado la fecha de la anotación de los doctores era 9\ 06 el año no estaba anotado y la otra anotación estaba fechada 07\ 11 sin año, la niña aparentemente se llamaba Shari, -todo estaba encajando ahora se que esos tres médicos y esas dos enfermeras se metieron en algo que luego se arrepintieron, ahora entiendo el por que de esas cruces de mercurio que solo ellos portaban y que nadie mas podían tener, esa niña supuestamente tenia un poder que los aria felices de por vida, que equivocados estaban ahora están pagando por sus actos, que mas felices podrían ser ellos ganan mucho dinero mucho mas que yo un simple paramédico, yo que ellos no hubiese echo ningún ritual para ser feliz, solo me queda un par de misterios que debía aclarar primero por ¿que eso del fuego o incendio y segundo que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?- seguiré en busca de la tercera pista para bajar rápido y encontrar a esa señora, salí rápidamente de la sala del medico para dirigirme hacia mi tercera pista, en un murallón corría sangre desde el suelo hasta el techo observé y encontré una frase: "la siguiente sala o cuarto, limpieza" un rastro mohoso me condujo hasta un baño estaban los retretes sucios y asquerosos y una ducha que en el fondo llamaba la atención me acerque abrí la cortina llena de oxido, lentamente se empezó a ver una pierna, un brazo, y así sucesivamente hasta que se vieron todas las extremidades pegadas a la muralla de la ducha, del techo goteaba gran cantidad de sangre iluminé lentamente arriba y aterrado observe que lo que estaba pegado al techo era el torso cortado solo faltaba la cabeza, la tina que estaba abajo estaba recubierta de sangre y vomito y en el piso estaba un nombre escrito "Anderson" -¿será el doctor esté cadáver?- unos guantes extrañamente limpios estaban al lado mío me dije asqueado por semejante caldo que había allí –tengo que meter la mano para sacar algo, lo are rápido y lo superaré- metí la mano con el guante puesto lo único que había dentro de la bañera era una cabeza con la cara completamente rota irreconocible pero al examinar mas detenidamente pude constatar que sujetaba algo con su boca abrí la mandíbula y dentro estaba un encendedor envuelto en una bolsa plástica y al igual que las otras dos cosas contenía el mismo signo, guarde el encendedor que por cierto estaba seco, deje caer la cabeza dentro de ese caldo asqueroso y Salí de allí ya tenia las tres cosas -¿Qué demonios ago con ellas ahora?- me sentí algo decepcionado por que pensé que lo que iba a encontrar seria la solución para bajar al sótano me sentí con nauseas por lo del baño así que me senté en un sillón para descansar luego de un breve descanso me puse a pensar para que me sirven una sabanilla, una botella de alcohol y un encendedor no lograba encajar las piezas de ese acertijo me dije en mi mente –hay algo que no encaja, ¿pero que es?- seguía pensando en el misterio que me impusieron "ellos" cuando de repente un chillido se sintió de la parte norte del recinto así que me encaminé hasta ese lugar para ver que fue eso siempre estando con el misterio presente de los tres materiales que encontré fue un camino largo hasta la parte norte del hospital éste lugar es muy grande y pese a que yo trabajo aquí no lo conozco por completo, llegando a ese lugar un mensaje escrito en una puerta adornaba terriblemente "con fuego sagrado, con manta sagrada y con alcohol santificado por los dioses de la felicidad eterna, completa la purificación" –¿valla, que querrá decir eso?- confuso procedí a entrar a la sala, el lugar era la estación de enfermería no había nada dentro excepto un gran cuadro y una manta con algo escrito, una pintura extraña con una figura extraña con forma humanoide pero sin rostro en su mano izquierda una rosa seca adornaba sus dedos en la otra mano una copa con sangre sobre el cuadro un mensaje escrito en letras góticas "la felicidad es pasajera" en la parte baja otra nota "quemando se logra la v..d.d" -¿vdd?, no será ¿la verdad?- en la manta estaba un mensaje claro y conciso "quema el cuadro para que tú seas el de la felicidad" obedecí ese mensaje, tomando el encendedor traté de prender el cuadro y no pude, se me ocurrió

que el alcohol podría ayudar la combustión pero tampoco sucedió nada, me dije –que hay con la manta no la he utilizado- una idea surgió tome la manta y la rocié con alcohol y le encendí fuego y lo puse sobre el cuadro prendió con una intensidad muy fuerte las llamas no eran comunes estaban como el rojo vivo lo mas sorprendente fue que solo se encendió el cuadro y nada mas y ni siquiera quedaron cenizas de la combustión, detrás de ese cuadro estaba una caja fuerte abierta una llave que decía en su gastada parte superior "sc9" y otra llave "s" -valla esto esta extraño- pronuncie -¿serán estas las llaves de la planta baja del hospital?, espero que si-, me devolví por el mismo camino no fue difícil perderme todos los pasos que había dado estaban con sangre, me regrese con una sensación de extremo terror no me olvide de los insectos ni de los seres que me trataron de perseguir no estaban ni tampoco los bichos de echo tampoco estaba el cadáver del cual saque la manta, llegue a la puerta del sótano saque una vez mas las llaves probé la "sc9" y no resultó, probé la "s" abrió pero se rompió bajé una larga escalera cada escalón cubierto de sangre seca mientras mas me acercaba un olor a quemado salía las murallas estaban llenas de rejas y alambres con púas al pisar mi ultimó escalón diez portones aparecieron en frente de mí cada portón una sigla la primera "sc1" recordé que la llave que yo tenia en mi poder estaba con la sigla "sc9" me acerque hacia ese portón me llamó la atención que las marcas estaban normales excepto esa la "sc9" por que esa marca en particular en carboncillo marcada estaba, puse la llave la gire abrió está al igual que la anterior se quebró, lentamente se abrí la portezuela un olor a carne descompuesta me inundo la nariz junto con una sensación nauseabunda, y me acerqué al centro de la sala y se escuchó un portazo detrás mió me devolví rápidamente para salir de allí me desespere al ver que no se abría un ser bestial de aspecto asqueroso con las entrañas afuera lleno de moscas las piernas eran como la del ser del cuadro sus brazos cadavéricos lleno de tajos, poseía una boca abominable y cada vez que abría la boca chorreaba grandes cantidades de pus, sus ojos negros como la oscuridad que rodeaba el lugar en donde me encontraba la parte superior del cráneo estaba como reventada con parte de su "cerebro hacia fuera" mas que cerebro tenia aspecto de estomago y palpitaba, mirar su asqueroso aspecto me hizo vomitar miré de nuevo su cuerpo de reojo y sacó de su espalda una lanza oxidada completamente, me levanté y dije –¡Ho santo cielo, me prepararé para una batalla que presiento será larga! -.

Una batalla sin igual se desató, el primer ataque lo dio ese monstruo me tiró su lanza la esquive y pese que aquella arma s veía enclenque se clavó sin problemas en el suelo que estaba echo de metal, saqué mi katana y espere que se me acerara para darle un corte, el ser no se me aproximo se fue a hacia donde su lanza y la recupero, pese a sus abultadas piernas era muy rápido, recogió su arma y vino hasta donde mí le tiré un sablazo hasta sus costillas logré penetrar pero no sangró y mas aún me golpeo en el estomago mi katana se quedó enterrada en su cuerpo y yo al caer al piso me lanzó otra vez su lanza, me tiré para atrás no me llegó, saqué mi cuchillo, creó que me miró mi arma, el recogió su lanza y grito muy fuerte escupiendo pus a chorro, el piso que este monstruo tenia bajo sus pies se visualizaron unos signos que hirvieron y salía humo, parecía mas furioso de lo normal quizás por que no me podía matar y que se yo, su forma de atacar cambio drásticamente ahora me atacaba acercándose muy cerca mío y trataba de golpearme lo esquivaba como podía pero éste estaba muy rápido cada paso que yo daba eran tres de él, seguía con el mismo ataque y en la ultima acechada que me hizo me golpeo pero yo le corte la mano con el cuchillo que anteriormente había sacado, la mano de él voló lejos sangrando a chorro, el golpe que me propino me dolió tanto que no me levante un momento, en ese pequeño lapso en el cual no me moví para nada él trato de acercarse nuevamente y ya que yo no me podía mover saqué mi escopeta cargada le apunte en dirección hacia su estomago se lo rompí el ser se quejó un momento tocándose la zona abdominal claramente no vi que trataba de hacer por que corrí, mientras lo hacia cargue mi escopeta otra vez y como un lobo acecha su presa yo lo rodee detrás de la espalda y le volví a dar un disparo esta vez fue en el hombro, así continué mis ataques hasta que ya no me quedaron mas cartuchos solo atine a arrancar pero no tenia donde ir, el monstruo continuaba sin cesar cada vez mas furioso vomitando pus y gritando fuertemente le lancé mi cuchillo contra él se incrusto en su pierna derecha sangrando mas la hoja de éste se empezó a disolver en su carne, la carne de este maldito ser inundo era negra y sorprendentemente llena de gusanos y larvas, no me quedaron mas armas, solo la de fuego y la escopeta que me eran inútiles solo una esperanza me salto en enfrente de mi mire sus costillas y allí estaba la katana que antes se le quedó enterrada en sus costillas –gracias ha dios no se a disuelto en su cuerpo- el monstruo seguía vivo pero mas lento –creo que le he hecho daño al menos un poco, solo me falta acabar con su asquerosa cara- algo de la katana me llamó la atención esos signos que eran distintos a los demás empezaron a brillar con una intensidad que ilumino el sitio de la batalla incluso me cegó me tapé los ojos así que solo escuché lo que afuera pasaba aparte de que el maldito demonio gritaba como un animal torturado sentí que la espada cayó al piso escuché como el metal chocaba contra el piso una vez que el ser dejó de gritar trate de mirar haber si es que no estaba la luz y efectivamente ya dejó de brillar, me tardé un rato en recuperar mi visión, mi primera impresión al volver a mirar el sitio fue que la pierna de él se cayó bajo él una increíble cantidad de sangre y pus manchaba el suelo acompañado de el olor mas pestilente que uno quisiera oler la espada clavada en el rígido metal, una furia se apoderó de mi cuerpo y de mi alma le grité a la bestia con una fuerza que ni siquiera yo me conocía saque la katana con aquellos raros símbolos y me acerque contra él empuñando con fuerza la espada y sin oponer resistencia corte los brazos marchitos, cercené su extraña cabeza con su "cerebro" de estomago y lo volví a enterrar la espada en la malditas costillas que en esta ocasión se enterró sin ningún problema y como golpe de gracia le hundí el sable por la mitad de la cabeza y se la continué hundiendo a través de todo el cuerpo, mas o menos a la mitad de su amorfa criatura saqué la katana él abierto como un libro de dio la vuelta como para darme la ultima mirada al hacer eso explotó lanzándome a mí muy lejos y perdiendo el conocimiento…

Primer final

Un momento después de la muerte mas extraña que había presenciado en mi vida aparecí en el mismo cuarto el cadáver de ese demonio estaba en el centro todo lleno de moscas y gusanos que se lo comían como un delicioso manjar, yo por mi parte estaba manchado de sangre toda mi ropa estaba con manchas aparte de estar muy adolorido pero con una sensación de paz y quietud me levante y el portón se abrió nuevamente pero en vez de ver todas los otros portones llegue a una sala con muchas camillas con sueros colgados las camillas estaban todas arrinconadas y desordenadas llenas de sangre, unas ventanas grandes y con unas cortinas rojas en el centro de esa sala estaba una camilla tapada con unos biombos negros que no dejaban mirar hacia el interior una puerta sonó le di la vuelta a todo ese espectáculo de cosas bizarras para ver esa señora al verla le dije con una voz alterada -¡ya estoy aburrido de toda esta basura!, acabo de tener…- ella respondió –una pelea con uno de mis fieles seres- yo furioso dije -¡así que tú eras la que le ordenaba a esos seres que me atacaran!- asintió con la cabeza y exclamó -¡todo fue para ocultar la verdad!, pero veo que ya sabes toda la verdad, ¿solo quieres saber que haces tu aquí y por que eso de el fuego cierto?- -si- te lo diré –lo de el fuego es un ritual que se hace para que todo el mundo sea feliz, se quema a una niña que tenga los poderes de una entidad suprema y mística para ser liberada y traer felicidad a este mundo lleno de penurias- yo le dije –¿y esos signos?- ella me respondió calmadamente- -esos signos son para aumentar la intensidad de el poder generado por esos seres místicos- preguntándole le dije -¿y esas enfermeras y médicos?- me miró y dijo –ellos no son solo mas que marionetas, el ritual pide que la parte del cuerpo se mantenga fresca para que cuando llegue el ser supremo lleno de hambre pueda comer, así que a esas personas les prometí que si me hacían el favor de mantener vivo al cuerpo de la niña él les daría la felicidad eterna, les dije que escondieran el cuerpo para que nadie lo viera y lo metieron aquí en este repugnante sótano- -¿esa niña es tuya?- -si y no, es hija mía por que la adopte cuando el ser supremo me la envió hace casi diez años atrás un día cuatro de este mismo mes- la observe fijamente y dije -solo quiero saber una cosa mas ¡¿Qué rayos tengo que ver en todo esto?!- me miro con una sonrisa malévola y respondió –lo único que tu tienes que ver en todo esto es por que tú viste a la niña cuando la ingresaron al hospital y por eso estas aquí si no fuera por eso no estarías en este lugar, bien ahora que sabes todo te eliminare antes que cuentes lo que sucedió a otras personas- la vieja tomó una extraña daga hizo como que la iba a tirar al piso y antes de poder hacerlo una voz de una niña pequeña interrumpió diciendo –eso no es toda la verdad, falta algo que debes saber- de la camilla que estaba con los biombos negros salio Shari no parecía quemada me miro y dijo –gracias a ti ahora soy libre, libre de esta señora y sus maldiciones, en medio de tu camino te di algunas ayudas tal como el libro, la katana, el cuchillo, nunca supiste que yo fui quien te ayude… gracias Mathew por todo- se dio la vuelta miro a la insulsa señora y le dijo con una voz burlesca –tu debes ser castigada por hacerme sufrir durante un año, por quemarme y por matar a mis reales padres debes morir y lo harás en este instante- unos extraños seres con cuerpos de metal y con la cabeza echa de carne quemada atraparon a la señora y la subieron a una camilla en donde la descuartizaron miembro por miembro, del techo otros cuatro cuerpos bajaron todos ellos estaban vivos y gritaban mucho entremedio de esos gritos se distinguía -¡por que!- o –¡déjenme morir!- -¡mátenme! Pese a esos desgarradores gritos de miseria no sentí pena por ellos, la niña se me acercó y me dijo –esas personas que ves allí son los médicos y las enfermeras que no me dejaban morir, me mantuvieron viva haciéndome sufrir mucho- le dije –¿y el doctor Anderson?- - él murió no por que se lo mereciese si no por que el es un bastardo, él mató muchas niñas por placer así que lo mandé a descuartizar y poner sus restos en el baño de este hospital-, un sonido de huesos quebrándose sonaban en medio de gritos del techo cayo una especie de jaula en ella se pusieron todos los trozos de la vieja, por ultimo Shari me dijo bien sabes todo ahora debes retirarte de aquí tu auto lo mande a reparar y dentro debe haber un mapa señalando la salida de la ciudad, en cuanto salgas ve saca todo lo que necesites de los negocios que estén de pie y no te preocupes de los monstruos que ya deben estar descompuestos, una vez echo eso vete de aquí has una nueva vida y trata de cuidar a tu familia sorprendido dije -¡familia!- - anota la fecha del próximo calendario que veas y sabrás por que- ahora vete retrocedí paso a paso una lluvia de sangre cayó del techo la niña Shari tomó una muñeca y se sentó a peinarla sobre una silla de ruedas mientras todo el lugar estaba lleno de carne podrida, sangre, pus y por supuesto los gritos de las personas que estaban colgadas del techo, salí desesperado de allí el corredor estaba lleno de esos seres pero muertos en mi mente me dije -¿algo los mato?- en todo caso no tenia importancia al salir del hospital estaba oscuro, pero un ruido hizo que mis ojos se cerraran por un tiempo al abrirlos estaba todo de día pero claro como siempre nublado y con la intensa neblina, divise mí auto y ya no tenia esos vidrios negros lo abrí y dentro estaba ese mapa que me dijo Shari un pequeño calendario estaba colgado sobre el espejo retrovisor ví una fecha encerrada con un lápiz azul el calendario no poseía año pero guarde de todos modos, el motor arrancó como si nada hubiese pasado maneje al centro comercial mientras de reojo miraba los cadáveres de los seres que antes me habían atacado, llegue a los locales tomé todo lo que pude incluso un montón de billetes de cien dólares tomé muchos y cuando acabe un papel decía "esta es tu recompensa por ayudarme a ser libre, espero te sirva para rehacer tu vida, gracias por todo. Shari", lo subí todo al auto y me fui, me juré que nunca me regresaría.

Segundo final

Un momento después de la muerte mas extraña que había presenciado en mi vida aparecí en el mismo cuarto el cadáver de ese demonio estaba en el centro todo lleno de moscas y gusanos que se lo comían como un delicioso manjar, yo por mi parte estaba manchado de sangre toda mi ropa estaba con manchas aparte de estar muy adolorido pero con una sensación de paz y quietud me levante y el portón se abrió nuevamente pero en vez de ver todas los otros portones llegue a una sala con muchas camillas con sueros colgados las camillas estaban todas arrinconadas y desordenadas llenas de sangre, unas ventanas grandes y con unas cortinas rojas en el centro de esa sala estaba una camilla tapada con unos biombos negros que no dejaban mirar hacia el interior una puerta sonó le di la vuelta a todo ese espectáculo de cosas bizarras para ver esa señora al verla le dije con una voz alterada -¡ya estoy aburrido de toda esta basura!, acabo de tener…- ella respondió –una pelea con uno de mis fieles seres- yo furioso dije -¡así que tú eras la que le ordenaba a esos seres que me atacaran!- asintió con la cabeza y exclamó -¡todo fue para ocultar la verdad!, pero veo que ya sabes toda la verdad, ¿solo quieres saber que haces tu aquí y por que eso de el fuego cierto?- -si- te lo diré –lo de el fuego es un ritual que se hace para que todo el mundo sea feliz, se quema a una niña que tenga los poderes de una entidad suprema y mística para ser liberada y traer felicidad a este mundo lleno de penurias- yo le dije –¿y esos signos?- ella me respondió calmadamente- -esos signos son para aumentar la intensidad de el poder generado por esos seres místicos- preguntándole le dije -¿y esas enfermeras y médicos?- me miró y dijo –ellos no son solo mas que marionetas, el ritual pide que la parte del cuerpo se mantenga fresca para que cuando llegue el ser supremo lleno de hambre pueda comer, así que a esas personas les prometí que si me hacían el favor de mantener vivo al cuerpo de la niña él les daría la felicidad eterna, les dije que escondieran el cuerpo para que nadie lo viera y lo metieron aquí en este repugnante sótano- -¿esa niña es tuya?- -si y no, es hija mía por que la adopte cuando el ser supremo me la envió hace casi diez años atrás un día cuatro de este mismo mes- la observe fijamente y dije -solo quiero saber una cosa mas ¡¿Qué rayos tengo que ver en todo esto?!- me miro con una sonrisa malévola y respondió –lo único que tu tienes que ver en todo esto es por que tú viste a la niña cuando la ingresaron al hospital y por eso estas aquí si no fuera por eso no estarías en este lugar, bien ahora que sabes todo te eliminare antes que cuentes lo que sucedió a otras personas- Dejó una daga caer al piso y enseguida sentí una sensación de dolor en todo mi cuerpo una sensación de aturdimiento algo asfixiante en medio de esa sensación le pregunte -¿Qué tratas…de…hacerme?- rió con una carcajada malévola y dijo –te mataré lentamente como tú lo hiciste con mis hermosas criaturas, tu muerte será tortuosa y lenta-, por entremedio del enrejado salían una cantidad de insectos que me daban pequeños mordiscos en mi piel haciéndome sangrar y doler me los quitaba con una desesperación enorme mientras esa vieja reía y gritaba con gran alegría –nuestro amo esta en este mundo para dar felicidad, de la nada un ser como el del cuadro entró de la nada al cuarto mientras yo gritaba desesperado, la bruja esa se alegró mas al verlo entrar decía –estamos felices que hayas entrado a este mundo- y seguían sus risas mi ultima mirada antes de que esas porquerías me comieran los ojos vi como de la camilla que estaba tapada saco el cuerpo de la niña quemado completamente y antes de desvanecerme envuelto por esos bichos, miré con pavor como la engullía lentamente comiéndose las piernas, al perder la vista escuche el grito de suplica de la pequeña de que no la comiesen y eso fue todo lo que pude oír antes de mi muerte…

Tercer final

Un momento después de la muerte mas extraña que había presenciado en mi vida aparecí en el mismo cuarto el cadáver de ese demonio estaba en el centro todo lleno de moscas y gusanos que se lo comían como un delicioso manjar, yo por mi parte estaba manchado de sangre toda mi ropa estaba con manchas aparte de estar muy adolorido pero con una sensación de paz y quietud me levante y el portón se abrió nuevamente pero en vez de ver todas los otros portones llegue a un patio desconocido estaba oscuro el cielo no tenia casi ninguna estrella, cuando quise salir de allí un sonido como de una nave se me acercaba desde el cielo, junto con una luz muy potente que parecía de día, cada vez mas cerca de mi se poso esta nave y se abrió una puerta, bajo un ser delgado a primera vista parecía cualquier cosa, incluso pensé que se trataba de un monstruo y le apunté con mi arma, pero no se trataba de eso si no que era un alíen venido desde otro lugar éste me dijo –tranquilo, no te haremos daño solo venimos a ayudarte para que vivas mejor, ya tenemos tu auto dentro de la nave- me asombre y los seguí con un poco de desconfianza -¿te gustan los nachos Mathew?- me preguntó, le dije –si, claro como no- me subí a la nave y habían otros seres espaciales que me dieron la bienvenida, no estaba asustado y hasta eran amigables conmigo, me mostraron un sinfín de cosas tecnológicas y al final me preguntaron –¿quieres venir a nuestro planeta?- -si, claro- respondí entusiasmado por la idea de irme a un lugar mejor.


End file.
